


【Synny】镜屋（PWP，一发完结）

by Lemonade1989



Category: Synny - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sylar/Danny - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade1989/pseuds/Lemonade1989
Summary: - 镜屋可以用来干什么？- 干你啊。





	【Synny】镜屋（PWP，一发完结）

标题：镜屋  
配对：Sylar/Danny  
分级：NC-17  
简介：- 镜屋可以用来干什么？  
\- 干你啊。

 

[晚上七点去镜屋找我]

将留言重新播放一遍，在确定这个声音确实属于Sylar后，Danny没有细想对方的用意，循着记忆中的方向独自去往目的地。与Sylar相识以来，他学会了什么事该问，什么事不该问。当Sylar用一种几乎可以算是命令的语气要求他时，Danny所能做的只有闭上嘴照办。

拒绝导盲杖的帮助，他伸着手以确定自己前方并无任何障碍物。到镜屋的这段路并不太平，游乐园里很热闹，时不时就有人擦撞到他。Danny斜过头突然看向某个点，他的视线内一片黑暗，可他就是能敏锐的觉察到那个位置有人在盯着他看，直觉告诉他是Sylar。

调整身体的朝向，Danny摸索着走了过去，却疑惑地发现当他靠近时，那道紧盯的视线不见了。他移动双手碰到一个光滑表面，微凉的触感让他意识到这是面镜子，他已来到了镜屋。

以前他从没来过这里，只听Sylar说是个挺有意思的地方，无论如何他都无法确认那人说的话是对是错，因为他看不见。沿着一面面镜子走了会儿，Danny觉得自己有些晕头转向，这原来是个迷宫。

越发不理解Sylar的用意，他兴趣缺缺地想要就此离开，而就在他刚刚转过身时，一股巨大的推力将他抛到了镜子上。Danny没有感觉到任何属于人类的接触，只有无形的力量在压迫着他，使他动弹不得。

“Sylar？”不确定地问着，Danny控制不住内心的惊慌，他知道在这世上除了Sylar以外还有不少人同样拥有超能力，这家游乐园里就住着许多这样的人。他不敢想如果对方不是Sylar的话自己要怎么办，他没有任何能力，还是个瞎子。

“是我。”熟悉的气息和强大压迫感瞬间将Danny包围，属于那人的低沉嗓音安抚了他不安的心，使他终于放松地露出一个微笑。Sylar站在他面前，极近的距离，盯着对方那双含着笑意的蓝眸。

“呃……Sylar？能先把我放下来吗？你叫我来这里做什么？”Danny在对方过于紧迫地注视下红了脸，张着嘴慌张地提出一连串疑问。

他一定不知道自己这样讲话时嘴唇是微微噘起的，就像在撒娇。Sylar沉默地想着，抬起手抚上对方眼角。Danny惊讶地拼命眨眼，纤长而浓密的睫毛呼扇着，无法聚焦的瞳孔望向他的位置。

指尖在眼角处轻轻下滑，缓慢而轻柔地擦过Danny的脸颊、下颚、颈部曲线，沿着肩膀弧度顺行而下。明明只是逗弄般细微的碰触，却让Danny觉得随着Sylar指尖的轨迹，自己的身体迅速升腾起一阵热潮。

“Sylar……”他微张着嘴，耳根通红。身后带着凉意的镜面与他火热的身躯形成鲜明对比，冰火两重天的感觉让他有些不舒服，却又舍不得离开。他想要拽住Sylar的衣领，然后用力拥抱他，但Sylar不会允许他这么做。

空气中传来一阵衣料在暴力撕扯下破碎的声音，Danny知道Sylar不会真那么粗鲁，他所要做的全部就只是动动手指就够了。现在，他赤裸着上半身，暴露在对方的视线中。Sylar灵活的手指贴着他肚脐的凹陷处，一路攀爬上去，愉悦地欣赏着眼前这具年轻的身躯因自己的挑逗而泛起情欲的粉红。

白皙胸膛上的两点嫩粉尤其吸引他的注意，小巧的突起因接触到冷空气而挺立着，Sylar用食指猛地扫过右侧乳首，满意地听到Danny倒抽了一口气，呼吸变得颤抖。他低声笑着，指尖在乳晕处画着圈，迟迟不去触碰中心地带。被冷落的部位因这恶意的挑逗而觉得瘙痒不已，Danny哆哆嗦嗦地从鼻腔发出闷哼，几乎想要向对方求饶。

Sylar玩了一阵便停手，指腹捻按在他的乳尖上，轻轻揉捏搔弄，让它在自己手中绽放。Sylar俯下身，舌尖舔过一直未被照顾的左侧乳首，湿润的触感伴随喷在肌肤上的炽热呼吸令Danny忍不住惊呼出声。因自己发出的声音而羞耻，他咬紧下唇压抑着，胸膛剧烈起伏。

将小巧的乳粒包裹在口腔中，Sylar用力一吸，激荡起强烈快感直冲大脑。呼吸越来越粗重，Danny仰着头靠在镜子上，下唇被自己咬得发白，却还是止不住频繁流出的低吟。Sylar花在他胸前的时间很长，看得出是被那小巧可爱的突起吸引了。

最后用舌尖拨弄了两下完全挺立的乳尖，Sylar爱怜地落下轻吻，向上舔舐起Danny锁骨的凹槽，留下点点红痕。他把手搭在对方下身的裤链上，慢悠悠地拉开，抽出皮带，隔着最后一层遮挡物揉弄对方半硬的性器。

情欲的浪潮拍打着Danny，未直接接触的爱抚所带来的快感远远不够，当他不由自主随着Sylar的动作而挺腰时，他发现对方竟已解除对他的控制。刚刚获悉这一认知，Danny便抬手环住Sylar的脖子，胡乱地用自己的嘴唇去寻找着对方。因为看不见使得他毫无章法地在对方脸上乱吻一气，反倒是勾起了Sylar心中的欲火。

单手捏着Danny的双颊将他的头按在镜面上，Sylar狂暴地掠夺了他到处惹火的双唇。Danny得来的这个吻很粗鲁，在对方毫不留情地啃咬间，他感到自己的嘴唇裂开了，细密的血珠充斥在两人口腔中，一个满是血腥味的亲吻。

Danny因此而吃痛地叫了一声，Sylar从失控中回过神，像是道歉一般舔着他唇上的伤口。Danny温顺地闭上眼，回吻着他，犹犹豫豫地探出舌尖轻舔Sylar的唇角，小动物一般小心翼翼。被他如此的举动所软化，Sylar同样探出舌头与之纠缠，牵引着他和自己一起完成这个缱绻的吻。

手指划过单薄布料，Sylar褪下了Danny身上最后的遮盖物，看着他如初生婴儿般袒露在自己面前。掌心包裹住对方因自己的挑逗而硬起的性器，Sylar含住Danny的舌头，手里缓慢撸动起来。

阵阵低吟在他耳边响起，他凝视着对方舒服地眯起眼，头后仰着露出线条优美的颈部曲线，喉结随着吞咽的动作而上下滑动。这种将自身致命弱点暴露在对方眼前的全然信任让Sylar感到满意，他逐渐加快手里的动作，食指摩挲着开始湿润的铃口。

沉浸在快感中的Danny无意识挺动起腰，与Sylar配合的天衣无缝，他摸索着抚上对方俊逸的脸庞，与之额头相触，分享彼此的呼吸。Sylar拥有一双有魔力的手，总能勾起他最原始的欲望。

在节节攀高的快感到达临界点时，Danny呓语般唤了一声：“Gabriel……”Sylar因这声呼唤而松开手，几乎同一时间，Danny呻吟着射了出来。

Gabriel，Gabriel Gray。这是Sylar初遇Danny时告诉他的名字，也是自己原本的名字。自从身份揭露后，Danny就在他的要求下再也没用Gabriel叫过他。Sylar说不清此刻心里是什么感觉，他并不喜欢自己原来那个名字，但当如今Sylar几乎等同于杀人魔一般的称呼时，他为在Danny心里自己仍是初遇时的钟表匠而感到由衷欣慰。

至少他有Danny，Sylar想到，至少他还有Danny。

吻上对方还在不住喘息的双唇，他看着射精之后处于失神状态的人，伸手捞起Danny的一条腿绕到自己腰间，手指沾取着精液涂抹在闭合的穴口上。Sylar试探性向内插入一根手指，感受到干涩与推拒，他抽出手，又抹了些用来润滑的精液，一边舔弄Danny通红的耳垂一边再次伸进他体内。

“Danny，放轻松。”Sylar哄道，看着对方虚睁着一双没有焦点的眼睛，迷茫地望向他。探入后穴的手指轻轻转动着，尽可能仔细地将精液抹在干涩炙热的内壁上。像是刚刚反应过来Sylar的话，Danny把手搭在他的肩膀上，放松了紧绷着的身体。

扩张的手指增加到两根，Sylar观察着对方的面部表情，轻浅地抽动手指，让内壁软化下来。Danny的身体柔软又紧致，让人想要不顾一切地冲撞进去，但他不能，因为那样会让对方受伤，所以尽管Sylar早已勃起的阴茎肿胀不堪，他也必须耐着性子慢慢来。

搅动的手指突然感到一阵收缩痉挛，这使得Sylar胯下的性器忍不住弹跳了一下，他缓下动作将头埋在Danny的颈窝，拼命想要按捺住自己的冲动。Danny似有所察般用自己的脸蹭了蹭Sylar，柔声开口：“进来吧，我可以了。”

Sylar想说还不可以，扩张没有做完，贸然进入会伤到你，但面对下腹不断翻腾叫嚣着要发泄的欲望，他选择了听从本能。将Danny仅剩的那条用来支撑的腿抱起，Sylar托着他圆润饱满的屁股，示意他把腿缠上自己的腰，Danny听话的照办了。

揉捏着掌中手感完美的臀部，他弹动手指解开自己的裤子，将勃起的阴茎抵在穴口研磨起来。Danny湿润的秘穴不住翕合着，等待着对方彻底的侵入，其实他有点怕做这种事，身体不受控制的感觉令他于黑暗中惴惴不安。但他知道Sylar喜欢这么做，而他是如此深爱Sylar，只要对方想要，他就会给。

“Danny，搂紧我。”Sylar在撞进他体内前低声命令着，Danny听话地环紧手臂，在填满所有空隙的粗大性器挺入他尚未开拓完全的后穴时，他仰起头睁着眼睛无声尖叫。过于充实的感觉还在继续，Sylar仍向前挺动着，有那么一瞬间身下传来的火辣痛感令Danny窒息。他反射性地想要推开对方，却在揪住Sylar肩膀的衣料时，变为紧紧攥着。Sylar想要这个，他不能逃。

等对方的阴茎完全插入Danny体内时，他早已疼出了一身冷汗。觉察到他的不适，Sylar停下动作，亲吻着他被汗沾湿的鬓角，等待他适应过来。“疼吗？”Sylar问道，其实也只是随口一问，并不代表如果Danny喊疼他就会真的退出去。

Danny摇了摇头，闭上眼睛阻止汇聚起来的泪水流出，他缠绕在对方腰间的腿暗示性蹭了蹭，Sylar沉默不语，将Danny用力顶向后面的镜子，挺动腰胯开始缓慢进出，同时再次揉搓起对方释放过一次的性器。

随着抽插的频率逐渐加快，Danny克制不住地呻吟出声，夹杂着疼痛的快感袭来，他有些无措地感受到Sylar越来越深的插入，每一下都直达敏感点，集中而快速的戳刺叫人意乱神迷。在源源不断的快感中，Danny疲软的阴茎再次硬起，随着对方而晃动。他滑下一只手握住自己的勃起，与Sylar十指相缠共同抚慰着那里。

意识变得凌乱，Danny睁开眼任泪水落下，眼角绯红一片，看起来脆弱又迷人。Sylar忍不住低吼一声咬上他微张的嘴唇，下身激烈地撞击着Danny，恨不得将他揉进自己身体里。

突然流窜起的电流令Danny不自觉搅紧了吞吐着对方阴茎的后穴，柔嫩内壁抽搐痉挛着紧紧吸附住柱身，带来无与伦比的快感。Sylar勾起嘴角邪笑着，继续用指尖将微弱电流送进Danny的身体里，对方挺立的阴茎颤巍巍地渗出晶莹液体，即将再次迎来高潮。

Sylar抵着他凶狠地抽插着，将他眼角流下的生理泪水卷入口中。沉溺在欲海中的Danny大声呻吟着，呼唤他的名字，Sylar加快动作，在最后一记用力挺入中，将精液悉数留在了对方体内。几乎是同一时刻，Danny仰着头射了出来。

性爱过后的疲惫与酸软使Danny迷迷糊糊地靠在Sylar肩头睡着了，后者在他的额角轻轻落下一吻，无比虔诚与珍视。

“做个好梦，Danny。”

 

End


End file.
